


The Picori Festival

by summerplaylist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerplaylist/pseuds/summerplaylist
Summary: On the day of the Picori Festival, the sacred Picori Blade is destroyed and Princess Zelda is transformed into a statue. The king believes that his daughter can be saved once the Picori Blade is restored. However, only the Picori can restore it, and the Picori can only be seen by children.Link is the only child the king can trust with such a task. The problem is that Link has ten days until his eighteenth birthday—the same day he will no longer be considered a child in Hyrule.





	1. Day One

Link woke up to Princess Zelda hovering inches above his face. Her long golden hair spilled down and into the air above him, and her thin lips were curling into a smile.

“Wakey, wakey,” she said. “Did you forget what today was?” She leaned even closer before backing away, finally giving Link a chance to breathe.

He rolled over in bed, pressing his hot cheek onto the cool side of his pillowcase. “Didn't forget,” he murmured. “Wait. What's today again?”

Zelda laughed. She tried to pull his covers away, but Link was unyielding and fought hard to hang on to them. Stubbornly, he kept his eyes firmly shut. He was just so tired… he wanted to sleep just a few minutes more.

“Today's the Picori Festival!” Zelda exclaimed, finally managing to rip away Link's covers. She also removed the pillow from underneath his head, making it thump down against the hard mattress. “Remember? You promised to go with me, sleepy head.”

Link finally sat up. He rubbed the traces of sleep from his face. “Sorry. I stayed up late.”

“Obviously,” Zelda said. “But what else is new?” She walked away, her heels clicking against the shabby hardwood flooring of his grandfather's house. When she was younger, she opted for tunics over ornate gowns.

But things changed. She was a princess, and certain things were expected of a princess. Gowns were one of them.

“Just get ready,” she said, “and do something with that bed head of yours. I'll be waiting in the front room.”

Link nodded, letting out a breath of relief when Zelda closed the door and left him alone.

He was only in his underwear. And even though she hadn't said anything about it, he couldn't help but feel more than a little embarrassed about that fact.

After closing his eyes a few minutes more—just a few—he jumped out of bed and crawled into his green tunic, tugging his fingers haphazardly through his hair. Then he set off towards the kitchen for breakfast.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” his grandfather said. He winked at Link as he sat down at the table. Zelda was already in the middle of her breakfast—egg on toast.

Link was still half-asleep, but he did manage a “Good morning.” He picked up his egg on toast and practically inhaled it. His grandfather only brought out the eggs when Zelda was visiting. He usually sold them at the market.

“Today's the Picori Festival,” his grandfather said. “The Picori are a very old folktale that—”

“We already know,” Link muttered, earning a glare from Zelda.

“Don't be mean.” She turned to Link's grandfather, setting a white-gloved hand on his shoulder. Yellow yolk from the egg stained the fingers. “Don't let Link talk to you that way. I'd love to hear the story again.”

“No, don't mind me, Your Highness. You two kids should run off to the festival before it gets too late. This is your last chance to see the Picori—next year's festival, both of you will be considered adults.”

Zelda pouted. “Isn't that sad?” She stood up from her seat, smoothing out her gown. “Well, then meet me outside, Link. And didn't I say to do something with that hair?”

She was already running out the door. Link ate the last of his egg on toast, standing up to go, but his grandfather stopped him.

“Take care of her,” he said. He picked up a wrapped sword from the end table—the one for the festival. There was a sword championship every year, and one of the prizes was always a sword from the blacksmith. “You two have been friends since you were both very small, but she's always been more… well, she's always had a tad bit more energy than you.”

Link laughed, taking the wrapped sword from his grandfather's hands. He held it close to his chest. “Don't worry, Grandpa. Everything will be fine.”

The corners of his grandfather's eyes crinkled. “I know. Have fun, and don't forget to deliver the sword!”

“I won't!” Link jogged out the door, bumping straight into Zelda.

She laughed, taking a step away. “Your dear grandfather is always so nice. Now I need to get your blood going—you're always such a bear in the morning—so let's race to the festival!”

Zelda set off, a cloud of youthful energy and floral perfume in her wake. Link chased after, but she had always been a better runner than him.

By the time he got to the plaza, the festival was going full swing. He was also breathing hard and had sweat sticking to every inch of his skin.

There was a large, blue banner stretching tree to tree which trumpeted the news of the Picori Festival. Link felt a thrill, and after catching his breath, took a few more steps onto the plaza.

Vendors and Hylians were everywhere, offering wares and fun merchandise. While scanning the crowd he didn't immediately spot Zelda, but he knew she was safe wherever she was. He wouldn't let his grandfather worry him unnecessarily.

Zelda's people loved her, and everyone was excited for the day that she would someday be queen. There weren't any known enemies of the royal family at all.

He passed by some children wearing red Picori hats, gently declining their offer for one of his own. He felt embarrassed to still even be considered a child. In ten days, that would all change, and he would finally be able to join the royal soldiers in protecting Hyrule.

Link walked around some more, feeling somewhat in a daze. Then he noticed Zelda, sitting among scores of other children and listening to a storyteller.

She wanted to be a child, she always said. No use growing up before her time.

Link sighed and sat down next to her, only for her to jump up again. “Oh, look over there!” she exclaimed, pointing, and then she was gone.

“The Picori are an old legend,” the storyteller was saying. Link stood up, ready to chase after Zelda. “The catch is that only children can see them…”

Link struggled to get past all the children. He saw the wisp of a pink gown, and then he was there, standing beside her.

“Oh, look, Link! I won the raffle!”

Link hadn't even known there was a raffle, but the salesman was grinning ear to ear. There were three pillows sitting on the ground in front of her. She slowly withdrew three items from her satchel, setting them out on the pillows one by one.

“First is a heart-shaped stone,” she said. She laid it out. The stone was bright red, with a rim of blue stretching around it. “The second is a beautiful green gem.”

“A Rupee,” Zelda said.

The salesman's stopped grinning. “No, it's a gemstone. Surely the princess knows that? And the third item is a dusty old shield… nothing you would want”

Zelda narrowed her eyes. “Well, I want the shield.”

“No, no. A princess doesn't want that.”

“Well, I do want it. I won the raffle. Don't I get what I want?”

The salesman sighed. “What a strange princess you are.” She picked up the shield, setting onto Zelda's outstretched hands. “Congratulations.”

Zelda winked at Link. She handed him the shield with a ceremonial bow. “Well, I know just who to give the shield to! My protector. My _hero_.”

Link fought hard not to laugh. He slid the shield onto his arm, and he posed with it. Zelda batted her eyelashes, throwing herself at him. “Oh, my hero!”

The salesman rolled her eyes at their display. “Now, you two don't have to make fun of me. I was just trying to give the princess something she liked.”

“And you did. Thank you!” Zelda trotted off, ready to have some fun somewhere else. Link let himself laugh for a moment before chasing after her. He was getting tired of running.

“You two must be good friends,” the salesman said. “Must be nice to be friends with the princess.”

Link decided to be like Zelda and give the salesman a wink. “Sure is. Catch ya later!”

Link chased after Zelda. She looked worried about something. Impa stood next to her, dressed in her own ornate robes for the festival.

“A strange man?” Zelda said.

“Yes, and no one knows where he's come from.” Impa sighed when she noticed Link approaching. “But I'm sure everything with be fine. Link, you should compete in the championship next year.”

Link blushed. He looked down at the wrapped sword in his hands. Swords were expensive to make. His grandfather would probably give him one… but he wouldn't want to impose. “Maybe,” he said.

“Impa, don't be so hard on him. And members of the royal soldiers don't get to compete.”

“You're right, you're right. Well, enjoy the festival while you can. The Picori Blade will soon be brought out for the champion, so make your way over in a few minutes.”

Impa turned away, but before she was out of earshot, she said, “And Zelda? Don't run out of the castle without letting anyone know. You caused quite the ruckus.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “She acts like I should stay in the castle all day. Oh, well.” She ran ahead, out of the plaza and onto Hyrule Field. Link went after her, the lights and the colors of the festival fading behind them.

Link trailed after her over Hyrule Field, just in time to see a Deku Scrub hit Zelda with a nut.

“Oh, no!” she said, rubbing her elbow. “Do something before I get hurt by its nuts!”

Link couldn't help it. “Zelda, you have no clue how you sound sometimes…”

“Oh, be quiet. Just do something about it!” The Deku Scrub spit out another nut, but Zelda avoided it in time. “Some of the soldiers were talking about it. If only you had some way to send those nuts right back…”

Link rolled it eyes. He stood in front of the Deku Scrub, using his shield to rebound the nut. Easy peasy.

“Sorry,” the Deku Scrub said, wavering a little. It seemed more than a little confused. “I came here to sell my wares. But whenever anyone comes close, I can't help but spit my nuts at them!” It stood up, gathering its bags, and flew off into the sky.

“Poor thing,” Zelda said. “I almost feel sorry for it. Oh, well. Off we go!”

Link walked after her, choosing not to run, and into the courtyard of the castle. She walked up the steps to the gate, and Link followed. He handed his grandfather's sword to her.

“Well, I'll go give the sword to my father,” she said. “You wait here!”

And off she went. Again.

Link sat down on the steps, trying to gather his wits, when Zelda abruptly returned.

“That was fast,” Link said.

She laughed. “I suppose it was. They're preparing to take out the Picori Blade and treasure. Isn't that exciting?”

Link nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Zelda sat down next to him, smoothing out her dress. The bottom was soiled with dirt and various grass stains. “Link,” she said, “there's something I've been meaning to ask you.”

Link looked over at her. At her smile. At her golden hair that lay in curls over her shoulders. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I talked to Impa, and she said I should go ahead and ask… After you join the soldiers and serve your time… will you be my prince?”

“Prince?”

Zelda laughed. “Yes, my prince! We know each other better than anyone, don't we? There's nobody else I'd rather be with but you.”

Link opened his mouth to respond, but then a soldier walked out from the castle, trumpeting out a tune. Zelda stood up, smoothing out her skirts—yet again—as more soldiers with trumpets walked out to join the first.

Which meant Link was left sitting down beside her, blushing fiercely.

Even more soldiers walked out of the castle, carrying a tray with the Picori Blade and the treasure chest out into plain view. A crowd assembled, watching in awe for the winner of the championship to appear and claim his prize.

“We would now like to congratulate the winner,” Impa said, walking out with the king. Zelda clapped her hands, eyes glittering with excitement.

Maybe Link shouldn't be blushing so much about Zelda's proposal. But if the answer was supposed to be easy, why wasn't it easy for him?

A man walked out from the gathering crowd, his skin a shade of purple. The tray carrying the Picori Blade and the treasure chest wandered closer. Once it reached where the man stood, the soldiers set the tray down on the ground.

“The winner now has the opportunity to touch the sacred Picori Blade,” Impa said, “in the hopes that the power of the Light Force will bless him for all of time.”

The man threw his hand out. “Do you think I want that foolish blade? It is the treasure I am after. So give it to me!” A beam of dark energy shot out from the palm of his hand, breaking the Picori Blade in two.

The crowd gasped, but Zelda's cry of protest was somehow even louder than the rest.

Link felt his blood grow cold.

The first line of soldiers pointed out their spears, but the man easily blasted the soldiers away, leaving them moaning against the ground.

Link equipped his shield, leaping up from the steps and moving to stand in front of Zelda. Maybe his grandfather had a premonition this morning. Maybe this was his chance to protect the girl he and her people loved—but what if he couldn't? What if he failed?

The second line of soldiers moved forward. One of them was shaking uncontrollably, and Link hoped with his entire heart that whatever this evil man was doing with his magic didn't mean death.

The soldiers were blasted away, the same as the first, leaving no one to protect Zelda but Link. The crowd was already scattering, running away in fear, and Impa was too busy rushing the king away to safety.

The man began to cast more magic, but Zelda threw up her palms. Her own light spread forth, knocking the man down momentarily. He quickly sprang back up to his feet.

“Such _magic_ still lies in the royal family! How stupid. Someone like you is bound to get in my way.” He stepped closer, sizing Link up. Then he sent out a beam of magic—Link held out his shield, closing his eyes—

And he was knocked out of the way, face first on the ground. The man kicked him in the stomach rather hard, making Link moan.

“Say goodbye to your princess,” the man snarled. “So much for a hero—you couldn't even save your dear princess from a terrible fate.”

The man shot a beam of magic at Link's head, effectively making him black out.


	2. Day Two

The next thing Link knew, he was in a very feathery bed. Unlike his own bed at home—at his grandfather's—it was very comfortable. He didn't even need a pillow when lying down in a bed so nice.

Link sat up, looking around the room. Some of Zelda's ladies stood gathered by the door, fretful and worried. They were whispering about something.

Then Link remembered.

He moved to get out from under the covers, but his legs were weak and he immediately crumpled to the floor. Dark magic was in his veins, making it hard for him to move, but he knew he must.

“No, lay down and rest,” one of the ladies said. She rushed over to help him up, but Link shook his head. He had to stand up on his own—had to prove to himself that he had what it would take to save Zelda.

He had to prove that man wrong.

Link stumbled past the ladies and through the doorway, out into the hallway. He had been in this castle enough to know that the throne room sat on the far end of it. The king was currently being consulted by Impa and some of the higher ranking soldiers. Beside him sat a statue.

Princess Zelda.

She was made entirely of stone, but her eyes were still filled with life. She was still in there, and that gave Link a feeling of relief.

But the relief quickly faded. Link just couldn't understand how things could go so wrong so fast. He had the luxury of complaining about her running around only yesterday, and now—

“Link,” Impa said, spreading her arms wide. She stepped forward, enveloping Link in a hug. He felt the last of the dark magic within him leeching away, the strength in his body being restored. “How are you feeling?”

“Does it matter how that boy feels?” the king asked irritably. “What matters is that my Zelda has turned to stone!”

Impa gently pushed Link away. She stepped back over to the king. “What matters is that this boy is the only child we can trust. Only Link can save our Zelda.”

“I'm not a child,” Link retorted, however half-heartedly. He avoided looking at Zelda even though she was right there, making him feel more and more hopeless.

What could he possibly do?

“You're a child until your next birthday,” Impa reminded him.

“Which is only nine days away.”

“Nine?” The king pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is impossible, Impa. You may as well find someone else to do it—”

“Do what?” Link asked.

Impa ignored him. “The boy has to be Link. Trust me, Your Highness. I know what I'm talking about.”

“Fine. But if this boy”—he jabbed his finger at Link to further his point—“fails me, I will banish him from the kingdom forever!”

Impa sighed. She turned her back on the king, staring directly at Link. “You must not let the king bother you,” she said. “As long as you believe in yourself, you will be fine.”

Link looked over at Zelda. He should have said yes as soon as she had asked him to marry her. But instead, he was a coward.

He wouldn't make that mistake again. Even though he was rather…

Confused.

“What does my age have to do with any of this?” he asked. “What does it matter if I'm a child or not?”

The king screeched in frustration. He motioned at Impa to send the soldiers away, and she did so. The soldiers quickly scurried out of the castle.

With only the four of them, the throne room felt rather empty. You know, considering one them was made out of stone…

“Come here, Link,” the king commanded.

Link obediently stepped forward, and the king set a bejeweled hand on the top of Link's head. “This is secret information. You must tell no one. The truth is that the legend of the Picori is true. It is not just a legend.”

The king's hand felt heavy. Link wished he could move away without offending him. “It isn't?”

“No. And the Picori Blade must be restored. Only then will the curse on Zelda will be broken. Do you understand?”

Link would have nodded, but there was the weight of the king's hand on his head, so he couldn't. Instead, he said, “I understand.”

The king finally withdrew his hand. “The man—he calls himself Vaati—also set a curse upon you.”

“On me?”

Impa stepped forward. She took Link's hand, tugging him away from the throne. “Do not frighten the child. Link, it is nothing to worry about. When you succeed—”

“ _If_ I succeed!”

“When you succeed in restoring the blade, the peace of our kingdom will also be restored. And Zelda will be brought back to life.”

The king stood up from his throne. The sword Link's grandfather had made sat on a golden table near Zelda. He unwrapped the blade, then handed it to Link.

“Surely your grandfather will understand why this is going to you rather than the victor,” the king said. “But due to the secrecy of this mission, you must not tell him what is truly happening. You must tell no one.”

Link nodded. He stared down at the sword. He still wasn't sure what he needed it for… but whatever it was, he would surely do it.

For Zelda. For Hyrule.

For… everyone.

“The Minish Forest is to the east,” Impa said. She produced a scroll from the pockets of her robe. She unrolled it, revealing to Link a detailed map of Hyrule.

“Be brave,” Impa said, letting the map roll closed. She gave it to Link. He bit his lip, the scroll crinkling in his fist. Then he stared at Zelda's statue, feeling his heart beat so fast that it hurt. 

“What do I need this sword for, Impa?” he asked. “And if I'm going to meet the Picori—how will I convince them to repair the sacred blade?”

“All will be fine in time,” the king said. Impa scowled because the king answered for her, but didn't say a word. “And don't forget the broken Picori Blade on the way out. That might help you.”

Impa nodded. “And Zelda's ladies have already prepared a satchel for you on your journey. It has some money tucked inside it, the broken sword, and some other necessities for the next nine days. Be safe.”

Link felt overwhelmed. But one look at Zelda, he knew he couldn't back away from this. He wouldn't be a coward, not ever again.

^^^^^^^^^^

After gathering the satchel of items, he left the castle and traveled onto Hyrule field. It was well into the day already, the sun beating down on his back.

The banners of the Picori Festival were depressing, flapping in the wind without purpose. The vendors had even left out their wares. There was nobody out and about, everyone in their homes. And as Link passed by, he noticed some children staring out at him, eyes wide with fear.

Something was going on. Monsters, maybe? Was that what the treasure chest Vaati opened had contained?

But monsters were only a legend, right? But if the Picori were a legend, too, then that could only mean—

A round monster popped out of the bushes. Its body was red, and its mouth was puckered. Link drew his sword, ready to swipe out at the thing. His hand was shaking uncontrollably. He knew how to use a sword, of course, but nobody had ever prepared him for something like this—

The monster shot out a rock, shooting it into the air and pelting Link in the shoulder. He felt it tear through his tunic and sink deep into his skin. Link cried out in pain and began to run. More of the monsters lurked around, but Link ran so fast that none of the rocks hit him that hard again.

One managed to swipe past his cheek, causing blood to run down his cheek and onto his neck.

Link ran straight to his grandfather's. Once he made it there, he sighed in relief, walking in and closing the door firmly behind him.

“Link?” his grandfather sprang up from his bed, running toward him. He took Link's shaky hand in his own, leading him to the bed to lie down. “I thought you were gone for. Those monsters have been terrorizing everyone since yesterday…”

Link sat down on the bed. At the urging of his grandfather, he removed his tunic. He then let his grandfather clean out the wound on his shoulder. He hissed when his grandfather found the rock, squeezing it out. Plenty of blood came out with it.

“I was so worried yesterday when you never came home. I went to the festival just in time for all of the commotion. Nobody knew what had happened to you…” His grandfather paused for a moment, turning to gather some bandages out of a drawer. He then took those bandaged and wrapped them tightly around Link's shoulders. “The best thing for you now is to stay home and rest. Okay, Link? I'll make your favorite soup.”

“I can't stay,” Link said. He felt hollow. He felt terrible. Leaving his grandfather like this… “I have to go.”

“Why?” His grandfather wiped away the blood on Link's cheek and neck. “I'll go with you if it's that important.”

“You can't,” Link said.

“But it's dangerous to go alone.” His grandfather turned way yet again, rummaging through the drawers. He produced a blue tunic, giving it to Link to replace the green one he'd been wearing. “I just can't let you do that…”

“But I have to.” Link pulled the tunic over his head, his hair somehow managing to become messier. Zelda had told him to something with it… but now there wasn't time.

Link gathered his satchel and sword. He stood up, and with a few weak steps, he made it to the front door.

“Link,” his grandfather said. “When will you be back?”

Link touched the doorknob. He held it in his hand, but didn't dare turn it. “In nine days. By my birthday.”

His grandfather sighed. “Okay. I understand. I wish you luck. And please, come back to your old grandfather. I need you.”

Link turned the knob and shot outside. There wasn't time for sentimental goodbyes. There just wasn't.

Once Link was a few step away from his house, he took out his map. The Minish Forest was to the west. But the legends always said Picori were very small, what if he missed them altogether? How was he supposed to communicate with them, anyway?

Link dashed past the monsters and over Hyrule field. But he lost his breath quickly, already slowing down. He drew his sword. Some of the monsters crawled closer to him. But Link could still feel the sting in his shoulder… so he went ahead and attacked them.

He was prepared for blood, so he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it. But instead of the tangy smell of blood, thick smoke filled his nostrils. He coughed.

Once the smoke dissipated, he opened his eyes, surprised to see nothing there. Not even the corpse of the monster was left behind.

In a way, that made Link feel better. Maybe they weren't actually real. Maybe they just seemed that way…

Link destroyed more monsters as he went, taking care not to inhale too much of the smoke. The Minish Forest was close by, if the sudden wealth of trees meant anything.

The sun was already creeping lower in the sky. Another day gone? Link would have to keep track of this somehow. It was the end of the second day…

He walked farther into the forest, pleased to see that there weren't any more of those strange monsters lurking around the trees. Maybe the Picori were somehow keeping them away with the Light Force or something.

Link stumbled upon a clearing, deciding to make camp there for the night. He didn't think about his grandfather or his curse or about Zelda turning to stone. He just thought about nothing, closing his eyes and leaning against an old tree trunk.

The night was cold. And Link didn't dare think about the fact he only had eight days left to restore the legendary sword.


	3. Day Three

Link woke up to sunlight filtering in through the tree branches. Zelda was not standing above him, begging him to wake up and take her to the Picori Festival.

He was alone.

The forest was deathly quiet. No sound but the wind through the trees and the chirping of birds in the distance.

Link dug through his satchel for something to eat, pleased to find that Zelda's ladies had packed some jerky in it. He ate that, then became thirsty, so he stood up to explore the forest. Hopefully he would find some water.

He also hoped that the Picori would actually be here. He hoped he could actually see them, and that the king and Impa weren't wrong…

Link quickly found a stream. He bent down, bringing the water to his lips. He was barely able to taste it when he began to hear screaming.

His own heart sped up. He stood, water dribbling from his hands, drawing his sword. He approached the sound of the screams, only to find two of those orange monsters attacking a green hat.

Link could feel literal question marks forming above his head. But they quickly disappeared—once the green hat turned around and faced him, anyway. It had two eyes and an yellow beak, like something straight out of a comic book.

“Well, what are you doing just standing there?” the green hat squawked. The monsters spat out rocks at the same time, but the hat easily evaded them. “Come on, save me already!”

Link stepped forward, whacking both of the monsters with his sword. They both dissipated into smoke.

The green hat didn't even thank him. He just hopped over to Link, flouncing in the air. “My name is Ezlo,” he said.

“Uh, hi. I'm Link.”

“Right. I've already heard about you. On a quest to defeat Vaati?”

Link nodded. He felt a little dazed. He closed his eyes so hard that he saw stars, but when he opened them, the talking green hat was still there.

“Well, then you've found a companion, boy! I'm on that same quest.”

“You… are?”

Ezlo laughed. He flounced closer to Link. “Indeed I am. So, off we go! Off to restore the legendary sword!”

Link turned away from him. He stared at the trunk of a tree, hoping it would give him a logical explanation for all of this. A talking hat… that's on a quest? If Link was a talking hat, he wouldn't be on a quest right now. He'd be at home, doing ordinary hat things…

Ezlo suddenly hopped up and onto Link's head, molding around his hair. Link tried to pry him off, stretching the green fabric as far as it would go, but it would always bounce right back.

“Calm down!” Ezlo said. “It's quite obvious that I've upset you. But everything is fine, okay? I'm your companion!”

“I didn't ask for you to be my companion. Get off my head!”

“I can't do that, I'm afraid. At least not until you calm down.”

Link set his jaw. He stopped trying to tug Ezlo off his head letting his hands hang to his sides. “Okay. I'm calm now. Happy?”

“Positively thrilled.” Ezlo dived his beak forward, making Link bow over a little bit. “I just want you to step onto that tree trunk over there.”

“A tree trunk? Seriously?”

“As serious as can be.”

Link swallowed down any further questions, doing as Ezlo asked. He stepped onto the tree trunk, rolling his eyes when nothing happened.

But then something did.

Ezlo began singing a nonsensical song. Link couldn't move at all, frozen in place.

Then, he felt himself begin to shrink. His entire body shrank down until he was the size of a pea. His hands went first, then his arms, the rest quickly catching up. Ezlo shrank down as well, but managed to become a makeshift parachute before it was too late, softening Link's fall.

He fell straight into a crack in the tree trunk, bouncing off the soft feathery heads of mushrooms until he hit the ground.

“Ugh…” Link sat up, rubbing his head. “Am I dreaming?”

“Not dreaming!” Ezlo extended his head, bending down into Link's vision. “We're the size of the Minish—or the Picori, as your people like to call them.”

“Minish?”

“Are you daft? Yes, the Minish. The town is very close by. There you can meet a Minish elder, who can advise you what to do about the legendary sword.”

Link looked around for the satchel, relieved to find that it had shrunk down to his new size as well. “This is the Minish Forest,” Link said. He unrolled his map, not that it would be much use now that he was tiny.

“Yes. It's funny how the name 'Minish' has disappeared for the Hylians save this one place. But we can laugh later. Get moving already!”

Link scrambled to his feet, running in the direction Ezlo pointed with his beak. He kept wondering what would happen if somebody stepped through the forest and squashed him by accident. And what if he had squashed a Picori—or Minish—without even knowing?

The though was horrifying, which only made Link run all the faster. The blades of grass were terrifying, reaching up taller than anything Link had ever seen. They were waxy, and Link could see huge beads of dew adorning their green surface.

Link ran so fast that Ezlo had to tug on his hair—rather harshly—to make him stop.

“We're here!” Ezlo said, ignoring Link's cries of pain.

Link blinked tears out of his eyes. And it truly was a little town. Made out of barrels and flower pots and shoes—but still a town.

Link walked through the flower archway. Little creatures scurried around in red hats.

The Picori of legend. Oh, how Zelda would love to see this! Link couldn't wait to tell her all about them…

Which only served to make him sad. What if Zelda was going to be a statue forever?

“Okay,” Link said—mostly to Ezlo, mostly to himself. “Where do I go now?”

“To the barrel!” Ezlo said. “That's where the elder lives.”

Link looked around, mostly seeing acorns, then finally found a barrel. He walked toward it. The Minish were gathering around, whispering in their own language. It was the same one Ezlo had used when singing that song…

Link knocked on the door to the barrel. Felt strange saying that. And the barrel was absolutely huge—it must be a mansion! Maybe even bigger than Hyrule Castle!

But when Link opened the door, he was surprised. The barrel wasn't a huge mansion at all. It was just a small room, surrounded by a magnificent garden.

An elder Minish with a long beard sat on a veranda, looking up through the huge skylights. The barrel was entirely lit up by them.

It was absolutely beautiful. Link could spend forever there. Well, he could—if he didn't have a seven day deadline and a princess to save.

“Hello,” Link said, approaching the elder. He bowed respectfully. “My name is Link. I was sent by the king.”

The elder glanced over at him. He narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I've heard of you. They say you might be a hero.”

Link shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“Of course you don't. Heroes never do.” The elder spoke with an accent, the trilling song-like quality of the Minish language lingering in every word. “I'm afraid I cannot help you in your quest.”

Link waited for Ezlo to speak up, but he didn't, so Link went right on ahead. “What am I supposed to do then? I came all the way here, shrank down ten sizes, and—”

“Yes, yes. I'm aware of your troubles. I suppose you must find the four elements… then you will be able to save the princess. Just restoring the blade won't do.”

Link worried at the hem of his blue tunic. He missed his green one. And besides, the green would have matched Ezlo better… “Please tell me, Elder. Where do I find the four elements?”

“The first is found here, in the depths of my garden. The power of earth.”

Ezlo still wasn't speaking. He was slumping down, just like an ordinary hat. Link wished he could speak, would do the speaking for him right now.

It would make everything so much easier.

“You must go at nightfall,” the elder said. “I would recommend resting some before then. You seem… stressed.”


	4. Day Four

“I'll wake you up as soon as the sun begins to set!” Ezlo had said.

But Ezlo must have lied, because the moon was already high in the sky by the time Link finally set out to explore. He felt irritable and his clothes were all rumpled from sleeping in one of the Minish's guest beds—which was a matchbox, of course.

Maybe Link hadn't shrunk down to the size of a pea, after all. But he sure felt that way.

“I don't get what the big deal is,” Ezlo said. Such a chatterbox. That was all he'd been doing since waking Link up. Talking. Which was notably absent when Link was dealing with that elder…

“Of course it's a big deal!” Link said, throwing up his hands. “I only have six days now to break the curse!”

“Only six?” Ezlo pecked Link forehead with his beak. “What do you mean?”

“I only have six days until my birthday.”

“So?”

“Which means I won't be a child anymore. I'll be eighteen, and in Hyrule, that means I'll be an adult!”

“Oh.” Ezlo humphed. “Well, you should have told me that earlier. You just looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't dare wake you.”

Link opened the door to the barrel, tiptoeing inside. He didn't want to wake up that elder. “You were sleeping, too,” Link hissed. “Your snoring kept waking me up.”

“I think you're full of it. If you kept waking up, you would have noticed the sun had set, which means you wouldn't be complaining to me right now!”

“Oh, whatever.” Link tiptoed into the tall grasses. The flowers were huge, their petals unbearably fragrant. Link didn't want to imagine the size of those bees—but it was too late. He already was.

Link slunked deeper into the heart of the garden. The elder had promised the “power of the earth” or whatever. So where was it? Was it a pendant or a stone or what?

“Oh, look,” Ezlo said. “There's a hole in the ground.”

Link looked over, and sure enough there was a hole in the ground. Just small enough for him to squeeze through. “No way,” he said, shaking his head. “I'm not that stupid.”

“But the power of earth might be in there!”

“Might be. Key word: _might._ I might also get trapped!”

“Me, too.”

“But you're a hat. You could just detach from my head and fly off or something. I don't know!”

Ezlo sighed deeply. He pecked Link on the forehead twice. “My dear boy, I'm sorry to tell you this… but hats can't fly.”

Link stomped the ground out of frustration. But his feet were so small that it barely made a difference. Except for one thing—a drop of dew fell off a blade of grass, smacking him square in the head.

Ezlo immediately drooped down over Link's face. He couldn't hold his head up with the weight of the water. Or maybe he was just acting pathetic.

“Well, that was just great,” Link said. “And just so you know… I thought hats couldn't _speak_ either, but here we are!”

“Here we are,” Ezlo agreed. There was a moment of silence while Link tried to shake himself dry. It didn't work like when a cat did it.

Then Ezlo said: “But really. You should jump down into that hole. I have a good feeling about it!”

“Hats don't have feelings.”

“Well, I do. And my feelings are telling me that you should jump into that hole!”

“Fine!” Link stomped over to it. He leaned down, peering into its abyss. It seemed to go on forever.

Then he decided to risk it. He stepped down into the hole, his feet dangling. He held his breathe, then let go.

Ezlo billowed out like a parachute again, and they slowly glided down into an entirely dark room. Once they landed, Link couldn't see anything at all, but he could smell something overwhelmingly sweet…

“It's like an underground outhouse!” Ezlo said.

“You mean hothouse.”

“No, I meant greenhouse.”

“That's the same thing as a hothouse!” Link retorted. He stood up from the grass, his feet crunching over it. Strange. The grass seemed to match his size down here, instead of towering over him. Minish-sized grass, maybe?

“The power of earth is down here,” Ezlo said. “Can't you smell it? The earth?”

“Yes, I can obviously smell something.” Link reached out his hands, bumping into a huge silky flower petal. He could feel powder—pollen?—showering over him. Great.

“Ezlo,” Link complained. “What do I do now?”

“Beats me. Explore a little. There must be the earth element around here somewhere…”

“I thought it was the power of the earth!”

“Same thing.”

“Not really. Help me out, Ezlo.” Link wiped the pollen from his face. Disgusting. “I just want to breathe fresh air again. And soon.”

“Okay. Then all you have to do is reach into that flower, the earth element is in it!”

“But I'm already covered in pollen, Ezlo!”

“Stop whining.”

Begrudgingly, Link felt around the flower petals. He reached into the center, and his fingers found a smooth stone. “I think you were right!”

“You think? Just wrench it out of there!”

Link did so, reaching up to yank it out, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. The smooth stone morphed into a slick beast, tugging Link down and into it.

Ezlo promptly detached from his head. “A Like-Like!” he screeched.

“A Like-Like?” Link screamed. The monster proceeded to dissolve away Link's clothing, leaving him naked. He was face first down on the bottom of that thing, gasping for air. He kept gasping up gulps of goo instead.

“Just a minute!” Ezlo called down. “I'll get help!”

“HOW? WE'RE BOTH STUCK IN A HOLE!”

“No need to shout!”

Link reached around for his sword. He tried not to think about his satchel, or the fact all of his food was laying around in the goop of the Like-Like.

Link jammed his sword into the side of the monster, creating a tear. The Like-Like screamed in pain, retaliating by pressing in even closer to Link's body. He was essentially hanging upside down, and all of the blood was rushing to his face.

He reached through the opening he'd made, trying to crawl out of it. When that didn't work—only his arm seemed able to make it out into the cool, blissful air—he kicked harshly, feeling like a baby in a womb.

But the kicking seemed to have worked, because the Like-Like began to lose its grip on Link's body. Ezlo's beak clamped down on the side of Link's foot and tugged him upward and out of the thing.

The Like-Like promptly vanished in to smoke, and just like that, Link was free. His items were scattered around in the darkness, his satchel long gone.

Link was too busy panting on the ground, covered in digestive goo, to worry about that right now. But then the flower from earlier decided to send another wave of pollen his way, coating him with it.

He felt ridiculous.

Then, of course, a lantern began to approach in the darkness.

Ezlo laughed. “Now, son, that was a true display of courage right there!”

“Oh, shut up!” Link hissed. He sat up, trying to cover his dignity best he could. “You're the one who got us into this mess!”

The lantern wandered even closer. Attached to the lantern was an arm that belonged to… the elder.

Of course.

“I thought I heard noise down here,” he said. “It appears that the Element of Earth is not so easily given. I suggest that by evening, you head to Melari's Mine.”

“Alright,” Link said. He shakily stood to his feet. The lantern wavered over him just a moment, but was quickly brought back away.

When darkness fell back over them, Ezlo reattached himself to Link's head. He was apparently back to his silent act.

“I am sure the Minish have some clothes that will fit you,” the elder said. “And next time, dear hero, take care not to mistake a Like-Like's false Rupee for a real one.”

“I didn't think it was Rupee. I thought it was…”

“The Element of the Earth? Did you really think it would be so easy?”

“I guess.”

The elder turned away form Link, his lantern bobbing in the distance. Link scurried to collect everything—his wallet, the Picori Blade, his _own_ sword—then scurried after the elder.

And Link's shield, of course, was still clanging against his naked back.

~

Morning was just beginning in the Minish Village. Although Link didn't know what they were saying about him, he knew they were all laughing.

Link bathed in a makeshift bathtub—it seemed to have been a game piece once?—rubbing layers of pollen and goo from his skin. He was happy to see light again, but resisted it all the same because now everyone got to see what an idiot he was.

Once bathed, the Minish offered him their clothing. Which was just a bunch of leaves tied around with string at the collar. But Link didn't have much of a right to refuse, so he put it on.

He felt ridiculous. Somehow, this outfit was cuter on the Minish than on him.

One of the Minish also re-bandaged his shoulder, which appeared to be healing despite the Like-Like goo. They also offered him one of their distinctive red caps, but he had to decline, pointing to the sleeping Ezlo on his head.

The Minish then left him alone in a guest bedroom. Link used one of the green bags they provided and stuffed his things into it. Nothing seemed to be missing but his food, which the Like-Like must of dissolved. Or maybe it was still down in that stupid hole.

With that task finished, Link set out from the Minish Village. Many of the Minish stood outside of their houses to see him go, waving cheerily as he went.

Link was grateful for their kindness. Someday he would like to thank them—but right now he wasn't quite sure how.

Soon, Link encountered the magical tree trunk. He snapped at Ezlo to wake up.

“Oh! You want to return to human size again?”

“If you'd be so kind.”

Ezlo laughed. He began singing the song again. Link felt himself go still, then everything seemed to go back to scale.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the grass blades no longer towered above him.

Except for his outfit. His outfit was now freakishly large leaves, reaching down to his toes. Maybe he should go to his grandfather's? But his grandfather would surely ask him to explain. And if he went to the castle, they would only be disappointed that he still had no clue what he was doing.

“Do you think I should go to Hyrule Town?” Link asked Ezlo. “Maybe they have something for me to wear.”

“What's wrong with what you're wearing now? Oh, never mind.”

Link stomped through the forest—but this time, he was more mindful of wherever he stepped. His greatest fear was stepping on a Minish now. He shivered just thinking about it.

Finally, he stepped out of the protection of the woods. He avoided the orange monsters, darting past them. Ezlo was quiet, soon snoring. That hat seemed to get tired a lot.

Link crept past his grandfather's house, and soon found himself upon Hyrule Town.

This time, people were out and about. Of course there were. Hyrule soldiers seemed to be guarding the area, destroying any monsters that happened upon the town.

The Picori Festival banners had finally been taken down, which was a relief.

Link walked through the gates. One of the soldiers' eyes bugged out.

“Oh, my goddess! Link, is that you?”

Slowly, Link nodded his head. He attempted a smile, and just like that the soldier began to laugh. It was Erel. Link had went to school with him.

Great.

“Have you been living in the forest?” He gestured to some of his buddies to come over, and they did so. They all laughed, and Link blushed beet red.

“Just get me some clothes,” Link begged. “Don't just stand there!”

“Fine.” Erel stepped forward. He pressed his gloved hand onto Link's back, propelling him towards his house. “Just a tunic?”

Link thought about the Like-Like. It could eat cloth right? So shouldn't he wear chain mail or something?

Erel seemed to read his mind. “I'll lend you some chain mail. Your grandfather told us you were on a mysterious journey. Is that true?”

Link nodded. He kept his head lowered. The residents of Hyrule Town were all staring openly at him. Link had never felt so exposed or embarrassed in his life.

Erel opened the door to his home for Link, ushering him inside. Link sat down on a stool, feeling useless, while Erel scurried around. He found him some chain mail and a green tunic. He tossed them over at Link.

“To match your hat,” he said, pointing. “Why does your hat have a beak, anyway?”

“It's decorative,” Link said. He blushed. “And I need… underwear.”

“You don't have any underwear on beneath those leaves?” Erel shook his head. He took out a pair. “These aren't my newest, but…”

Link hopped off the stool, snatching them from Erel. “Well, they'll have to do, now won't they?”

Erel laughed. He covered his eyes with his hands. “Don't worry, I won't look. Just get changed so I can stop laughing.”

Link pulled at the collar of the leaves, blushing all the while. They fell to his feet. He quickly got dressed, happy that he and Erel were near the same size. The tunic and chain mail fit like a charm.

Except he needed… “I don't have any tights,” he said. “Or shoes.”

Erel stopped covering his eyes. “I have some black tights. But I don't have spare boots. Don't know what to tell ya.”

He balled up a pair of tights and tossed them at Link. Once caught, he gratefully pulled them up and over his legs. But he still didn't have any boots.

“You'll have to go to the shoe guy. Oh, what's his name? Rem? Rim? Jim?”

“Rem,” Link said. “Yeah. I'll have to go there.” He began to make his way towards the door. “Thanks, Erel. I owe ya one.”

“Yes, you do! But really, glad I could help, Link! Good luck!”

Link closed the door behind him. Now that he was properly clothed—at least by Hylian standards—he felt like he could relax.

Ezlo was already laughing. “You looked so funny! And that Erel likes you. Did you know he likes you?”

Now Link was blushing. He had blushed one too many times today. “What do you mean Erel likes me?”

Ezlo kept laughing. But once Link walked onto the plaza and was around more people, he quieted. Link figured that people would probably freak out if they saw a green hat talking.

Link had freaked out, too, after all.

Shortly, Link found the shoe store and stepped inside. Rem was asleep, as usual. It was always impossible to wake him up, so Link didn't even try.

“What am I going to do?” Link asked Ezlo. “I can't walk around without shoes! Especially with monsters running around!”

“You could just suck up your pride and go home,” Ezlo suggested. “Or, I don't know, go to the castle and admit you're clueless?”

“No, thanks.” Link browsed around, looking for a pair of brown boots. He found some tucked in the corner. But they were way too big, and probably commissioned by someone else.

Link didn't want to be a thief, but…

“Oh, look!” Ezlo said. “That huge jar can turn you into a Minish!”

“It… can?” Link inspected the blue jar, but didn't find anything unusual about it. However, it did seem to shimmer if he focused his eyes on it.

“Yes, it can. But you need to flip it over. Are you strong enough?”

“Of course I am!” Link wrapped his arms around the vase, but it was super heavy. Or maybe glued to the floor? After a few moments, he just gave up.

“Can't tell you what to do,” Ezlo said. “But it does seem like something's going on at the castle…”

“The castle?”

“Stop repeating everything I say! Yes, at the castle. I don't know. I have weird vibes about it.”

“Should I go check it out?”

Ezlo pecked Link on the forehead. He was getting tired of that. “No, it's probably nothing. Just try to wake the poor shoe guy.”

“But that's impossible,” Link moaned. He stood up, wavering slightly. “I'll just have to check it out later…”

“But how many days do you have left?”

Link had to think for a moment. He should be writing this down somewhere. “Six days.”

Ezlo sighed. “We'll be okay. Maybe you can bug that Erel guy again. He likes you, so he might help you out.”

“Stop saying that!” Link stomped out of the shoe store. But as he walked out onto the plaza, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Suddenly, a forcefield appeared around him and Ezlo. Dark, purple magic—and it seemed to have a sort of electrical current running through it. People screamed, scattering, but a few others still lingered by to watch.

Vaati descended down from the air, flipping and scoring a perfect landing. He ran straight up to Link, jabbing a finger at his chest. “Didn't I take care you back there?”

“Care of me?” Link was so taken aback that he was barely thinking straight. “You were… caring for me?”

Vaati jumped back by about a foot. He screeched. “No! I meant _end_ you, destroy you, curse you! Just like that princess!”

“Oh.” Link drew his sword. He took a step towards Vaati. “I get it now… Sorry about that.”

“You're _sorry_ about that?” Vaati threw out his palm, as if to strike Link with magic, but nothing happened. Slowly, he drew his palm back. He laughed wickedly. “What kind of hero is this? It was foolish of me to worry about you. You'll be no trouble at all!”

And with that, Vaati gathered up his magic. He reached up back into the sky, and the forcefield crackled away.

But Link ran after him, grabbing onto Vaati's foot before he was too high up in the air. “Wait! Don't you want to fight me?”

Vaati squirmed. “Fight you? Forget it! Be happy I spared your life!” A purple ball of energy flew out from his palm, slapping Link on the forehead.

The last thing Link knew was that he hit the ground—hard—his head swimming. He couldn't even think, let alone stand up.


	5. Day Five

Link woke up with Erel staring down at him.

“Thank the goddess,” he said. “You're alive.”

Every bit of Link hurt. His eyes. His skin. Even his hair. Ezlo was laying beside him on the pillow case. He squinted open one of his eyes, giving Link the good ol' up and down.

“I guess I am,” Link said. Even talking hurt. Erel handed him a glass of water, which Link promptly chugged down. At least he could still move and do basic things.

At least he wasn't a statue.

Erel took back the glass and refilled it from a pail of water near the bed. Link took it, but by the time half the glass was gone, he was no longer thirsty.

“I need to go the castle,” Link said. “Dark magic is in me.”

“I know. I saw it happen. That guy was scary. Is that who you're trying to defeat?”

Link shrugged. He hadn't thought so. He thought he was just trying to repair a blade. But now…

“Yes,” he said. “I am.”

Erel whistled low. “Well, good luck. He uses magic, do you?”

Link shook his head. Well, he sort of did. But Ezlo used the magic, not him.

“Didn't think so.” Erel turned his back to Link, rummaging through one of his drawers. He withdrew a rod. He blew dust off of it.

Link's eyes widened. “What's… that?”

“Not what you think it is.” Erel took the half empty glass from Link. He drank the rest of it himself, then set the glass down on the floor.

“Watch this!” Erel said. Magic flew from the rod when he flicked it—a small ball of gold. It hit the glass and flipped it over.

Link blinked. “It… has the power to flip things over?”

“Indeed it does!” Erel skipped over to Link, pressing the rod into his hands. “It's awesome, isn't it? Maybe you can flip that weird guy over and stun him!”

“Maybe.” Link flopped back down on his pillows. The rod was cool in his hands. And it would be helpful. Maybe it can flip that vase in the shoe store.

But once he became Minish-sized, what good would that do?

“And about going to the castle,” Erel said, “I wouldn't try going there. We were ordered to keep anyone from entering.”

“Why?”

“The king wants the Light Force. You know, from the legend? But I think that's weird. And the king has never struck me as greedy before, you know? I wonder what Princess Zelda thinks about all of this.”

Link forced his body to move, jumping out of the bed. He picked up Ezlo, fitting him over his hair. “I don't know,” he said.

“You don't? But I thought Zelda told you everything.”

Link bit his lip. He equipped his shield and sword off of Erel's end table and grabbed his satchel. “She does,” Link muttered. “But don't you remember what happened during the Picori Festival?”

Erel laughed. “Of course I do. I stood guard all day. Pretty boring, really.”

“Oh.”

“And I must have drank too much Moo Moo Milk, because I can't remember that night. Why?”

“Nothing. Thank you, Erel, for saving me back there.”

“Of course.”

Link limped to the door. He turned the knob, and he left, straight out into the night air.

The dark magic was in his veins, slowing him down. He needed to visit a Great Fairy or something like that. When he and Zelda were children, Impa always spoke about them…

Like the Minish, Link thought the Great Fairies were legend, too. But maybe they weren't.

“I'm happy you're alright,” Ezlo said. He seemed to weigh more as usual on Link's head, drooping down and over his forehead. Link was happy that it was dark outside; nobody was out and about, all tucked up and safe in their beds instead.

Link was happy about it, because it meant that he and Ezlo could talk.

“Me, too,” Link said. “I feel a little stiff.”

“You'll have to see a Great Fairy. She'll leech the evil out of you.”

Link grinned. “I thought the same thing! Can you read thoughts while you're sitting on my head?”

Ezlo pecked Link on the forehead half-heartedly. Link's grin fell away. “No, nothing like that. But I feel like I'd deceived you. I know more about Vaati than I'm letting on.”

Link stopped in his tracks. Which wasn't actually that much of an inconvenience—he felt so tired that it was a welcome rest.

“I'm a Minish,” Ezlo said.

“Minish are hats?”

“Stop making jokes and listen to me. I was a Minish once. Vaati was my apprentice.”

Link took a sluggish step forward. He was now leaving Hyrule Town, out onto the field. He had no idea where a Great Fairy would be. Maybe he should have listened more to Impa.

“Don't you care about what I'm saying?” Ezlo complained. “This is important!”

“Of course I care.” Link walked into a grove of trees, looking out for anything suspicious. “I'm sorry Vaati turned out to be such a bad guy, but what does him being an apprentice have to do with anything?”

Ezlo detached himself from Link's head. He fell to the ground in front of him. He took a deep breath, then: “OF COURSE IT MATTERS! HE TURNED ME INTO A HAT!”

Link blinked. “Oh.”

Ezlo cleared his throat—or something like that. Did hat's have throats? “Sorry to yell, but it's true. I created a hat—isn't that ironic?—which could grant wishes to the wearer. One day, Vaati used that hat without my permission.”

Link knelt down so he could look at Ezlo better. The moonlight seemed to be perfectly illuminating him, as if even the goddess understood the gravity of the situation.

“Vaati used that hat to become an evil sorcerer. I caught him in the act, and when I spoke out against him, he told me to bow to him.”

“And you didn't,” Link guessed.

“Yes, I didn't. And Vaati punished me by turning me into this. The rest is history. He transformed into a Hylian and turned the princess to stone. He's after the power of the light—or the Light Force, as the Hylians like to say.”

Link frowned. He reached out to pat Ezlo on the beak. “I'm sorry,” he said. “That sounds terrible.”

“No, it isn't. At least I can still move and have the power of speech. Not even the poor princess can do that.” Ezlo floated up into the air, resettling on Link's head. “She's a prisoner, Link. Hurry… save her.”

Link stood up from the ground. “I will, no matter what it takes.”

The moment was over. The moon was obscured by clouds, darkening the area. Ezlo tapped Link on the forehead. “The closest Great Fairy lies near your grandfather's house. She's hidden behind a stone wall.”

“How will I break the barrier?”

“I don't know…” Ezlo sighed. “All I know is how to get there.”

Link walked out from the trees and toward his grandfather's house. Hyrule Field was peaceful. The sun was just beginning to rise, and it was so early in the morning that even the monsters seemed to be asleep.

Link walked behind the house, not very surprised to see just what Ezlo spoke of. A crumbling section of stone sat in the middle of the cliff.

“Try using your magic rod,” Ezlo suggested.

Link did so, but the magic merely bounced off.

“Okay… try throwing your weight against it.”

“I'm tired.”

“Stop whining. Just do it!”

Link braced himself, then ran toward the stone, throwing his entire weight into it. The wall surely crumbled, the bits and pieces showering over Link's clean clothes. It seemed like, on this journey, he could never stay clean for long.

A little dazed, Link stepped forward and into the darkness.

Right into the Fairy Fountain. It really was a fountain—two sparkling waterfalls cascading down into a crystalline pool.

As Link wandered closer, a beautiful fairy swept out of the pool. She wore a blue dress, shimmering along with the water.

“Oh, hero,” she said. “Step into my pool and be healed by my fairies.”

Obediently, Link waded into the water. The bottoms of his feet were scratched up and cut from walking, but they were slowly healed. The water felt blissful against his tired feet.

The Great Fairy smiled, then laughed as she disappeared back into the water. Small, glowing fairies gathered around Link, and they flew around him in dizzying circles.

Slowly, he felt the dark magic seep out of him. It was almost like Impa's hug, but better. A lot better, actually.

Eventually, Link felt renewed, his balance restored. The fairies faded, and the Great Fairy returned to meet him.

“Hopefully my fountain has helped you,” she said.

“It has. Thank you so much!”

“It is always a pleasure to help the hero.” And with that, she disappeared. For good this time. The fountain stopped moving, and everything went still.

“Well, wasn't that nice,” Ezlo said. “But you still don't have boots!”

“I'll just have to return to Hyrule Town and go to the Rem's shop,” Link said. He stepped out of the water. His feet were freezing against the stone ground. “I have the power to flip things over now, so maybe the Minish in his shop will help me.”

“Maybe,” Ezlo said. “Or maybe that shoe guy has woken up by now. You would hope so, anyway!”

“I would hope so.” Link left the fountain, and as soon as he walked onto Hyrule Field, the crumbling wall built back up again, locking him out.

He began the walk back to Hyrule Town, but this time so much more renewed. He felt happy. Zelda would surely be saved, and Vaati's curse would not last forever.

The sun was rising farther and farther up in the sky. As Link entered Hyrule Town, everyone was just waking up. Link walked past the shops and businesses, and straight up to the shoe shop.

Rem was awake. “Good morning, Link,” he said, itching the side of his face. “What brings you here?”

Link stared down at the torn feet of his tights. “Um, I need a pair of boots.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

Rem peered over the desk, wincing when he saw the sorry state of Link's feet. At least they weren't all cut up anymore. “What happened to your last boots?” he asked.

“Long story. But I need a new pair… and fast.”

Rem sighed. “I'm just a one-man shop, Link. You know that. It will at least take a week.”

“I don't have a week. Please, Rem!”

Rem slouched. “Fine. Another man commissioned boots recently but never came to pick them up.” He shoved away from his desk, walking over to them. He tossed the boots at Link one at time.

Link wasn't a good catch for some reason—or maybe Rem was just a bad throw. He missed both of them, each clattering to the floor.

“They're going to a little too large for you,” Rem said.

Link shrugged. He bent down and tugged them on. They seemed to fit perfectly. Strange. “Thanks, Rem. How much do I owe you?”

“Nine hundred Rupees.”

Link's eyes bugged. “Nine hundred?”

“Yes. The cost of disappointing a late customer is quite large. Nine hundred.”

Link huffed. “Fine.” He reached into his satchel. The king had supplied him with one thousand Rupees… So now he only had one hundred left.

Great.

Just when Link reached out his hand, ready to let his rainbow of Rupees hit Rem's counter, a cold wind flew through the room.

Rem's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Link never heard what he said, because Link was promptly hit in the head and knocked out cold.

Again.

He was… getting tired of this.


	6. Day ???

“Is the hero… awake?” A pair of cold hands prodded Link's eyes, then moved down to his cheeks. “Did I kill him?”

Link eyes flew open, but he quickly closed them again. He didn't want Vaati to know he was awake. And it seemed to work because he didn't stop touching him. He didn't even seem to notice the subtle movement at all.

Vaati's hands were strangely cold, applying firm pressure wherever they went. They moved down Link's cheeks, to his neck, then to his chest. The cold seeped right through the fabric of Link's tunic, sending shivers down his spine.

“A heartbeat…” Vaati muttered. “So the hero has not perished…” His hands began to move lower, and…

Link opened his eyes. He tried to move away from Vaati's touch, backing up against the stone wall of the cave, but Vaati only moved with him. Candle light flickered with their collective movement, threatening to go out and leave them in the dark.

“Yes, he is quite alive, isn't he?” Vaati bunched up the fabric covering Link's stomach. For a moment, Link was afraid—but then Vaati's grip relaxed.

“What do you want with me?” Link asked. He knew Ezlo wasn't on his head—he would be talking right now, wouldn't he? He reached up just to make sure—but he only felt his own hair.

Vaati laughed cruelly. “I disposed of my old master.” He reached up under Link's tunic, touching Link's stomach. Link shivered at the sudden cold on his sensitive skin. “And I wanted to dispose of you, too, but it seems I failed…”

“You're lying,” Link said. He tried to away from Vaati's hands again, but nothing was working. Vaati was just too much stronger. “I heard you talking to yourself, and I know that you don't really want me to be dead.”

Just like that, Vaati ripped away from Link, the candles giving their last flicker. Darkness fell over them, and the only thing Link could hear was his own breath and the rapid beating of his heart.

“Where am I?” Link asked. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles per hour. “Please, just tell me what you want!”

There was no response, Link's words only echoing back at him. He began to crawl along the wall. There must be some light eventually. He didn't want to think of the alternative—that Vaati might have left him here to die, with no way out.

Link's sword and shield were missing. There was no way to defend himself, no way to be seen as a threat…

But he had to be a threat, didn't he? He got to his feet, fists poised. He knew how to fight. He didn't need a sword.

“Where are you?” Link demanded. “I know you're out there, laughing at me! Come and fight me already!”

Sure enough, Vaati laughed, clapping slowly. The candles flickered back, their flames growing upward.

Link put down his fists, which was a mistake, because the next thing he knew—Vaati had him pinned against the wall, cool breath on his neck.

Vaati swiftly attached his mouth to Link's pulse, sucking hungrily at the skin there. Link could only cry out. What felt like hours or maybe only seconds later, Vaati stopped.

Link didn't have to look to know a large bruise would be forming there soon. He only had to feel it.

“If you want me to stop,” Vaati whispered. There seemed to be remorse in his words. Seemed to be. “Tell me to stop. I don't need the goddess any more against me than she already is.”

Link squirmed, and Vaati let go. “Stop! You cursed my friend,” he spat. His cheeks were flaming red, and he hated the embarrassment swirling deep in his belly. “You're my enemy. I want to know where Ezlo is!”

Vaati swiped off his cloak. As if Link was a child, he wrapped the purple cloth around his shoulders, pulling snugly at the red gemstone clasp. “You're shivering,” he remarked. He touched the center of Link's forehead, as if feeling for a temperature.

Link unwillingly felt himself relax, his breathing slowing down to a regular pace. Vaati's hand still felt very cold. Unnatural, even. Vaati slid his hand down, wiping away Link's tears. Then he pressed his palm over Link's mouth.

Link hated himself, because he knew they shouldn't be doing this. He should be fighting him. This was wrong. Vaati was evil, wasn't he? But the longer they stood there—Vaati's hand on Link's mouth, the silence stretching between them—the more Link wasn't so sure.

Abruptly, Vaati let go. He brushed his hands together, as if wiping the traces of Link away. “I'm sorry I marked you,” he said. “When I became Hylian… I didn't expect myself to have such urges as these. But that doesn't matter. You're the hero of this story, and I am the enemy.”

Link forced himself to speak. He stepped closer to Vaati. He wanted to understand him. “But do you have to be? You were a Minish once. Surely you remember being good.”

Vaati stomped his foot. Petulant. Link abruptly realized that Vaati was the child—not him. “I was never _good._ I've always been evil!”

“But—”

“No buts!” Vaati held out his hand. Link flinched, ready to be knocked out cold. But instead the magic wrapped around him, making him feel unbearably tired. He slumped over, and Vaati caught him. He didn't seem so cold, anymore…

“I'll send you back in three days,” Vaati whispered. He cupped the back of Link's neck, holding him close. “It will almost be too late, then, to save your princess. And I will be victorious… I will laugh as I watch you fail, as the Minish disappear from your view…”

Link struggled to stay awake, but he couldn't even open his eyes. He listened to Vaati's heartbeat instead, to the steady rhythm of his breathing… and he never wanted to forget any of it.

But he knew he would have to.


	7. Lies

Seemingly true to his word, Link was sent to the center of Hyrule Town three days later.

So Link stood in the square, wavering slightly, as he watched the sun come up, bathing Hyrule Town in pink and yellow.

He decided to go to Rem's shop first. The door was already propped open, so with a simple push, Link was able to go inside. Rem was sleeping, which wasn't unusual. But Ezlo wasn't in there, and Link's other things weren't, either.

Link quickly left the shop, sauntering down the well-worn path. Ezlo could be anywhere, and maybe Vaati wasn't lying when he said he'd disposed of him.

With a sigh, Link sat down in the middle of the path. He breathed in the smell of Vaati's cloak, then realized what he was doing and stopped.

His neck hurt. He began to pull up the hood of the cloak, hoping to cover the marks Vaati had left there, when he felt a beak peck his forehead.

Link gasped. “Ezlo?!”

“At your service!” He hopped down in front of Link, his beak curving into something Link could almost call a grin. “Oh, I'm so happy to see you, my boy!”

“Me, too.” Link tried to cover the spot on his neck with the palm of his hand discretely, but Ezlo's eyes followed the movement.

“Where did… Vaati take you?” he asked. “It was Vaati, wasn't it? You were there one moment, and then you weren't. I searched for hours.”

“How many hours?”

“It's been almost an entire day,” Ezlo said. “I was so worried.”

“A day?” Link lowered his head, a small and evil laugh bubbled up from his chest. “Then Vaati lied!”

“Did he?” Ezlo paused a moment. “Link, now please excuse me for asking, but did Vaati… do anything to you?”

Link shook his head. He removed his hand from his neck, the hideous bruise on display. Ezlo gasped. “Don't worry, Ezlo. I'll be okay.”

“Okay. Then…”

“He told me he would stop… and he did stop. So don't worry.”

Ezlo sighed. His beak seemed to be heavier than usual, weighing him down. But he suddenly flounced back up, resettling on Link's head.

“It'll be okay,” Ezlo said.

“But…”

“It'll be okay. He's still the enemy. And you still want the princess to be saved, don't you?”

“Of course!”

“Then stop beating yourself up. Vaati left behind your things, and I stashed them behind Rem's desk. So let's go get those… as long as we get to Melari's before sundown, he can repair the Blade in time. Everything will be okay.”

“Will I be able to see you… or Vaati… after this? Once I become an adult?”

Ezlo seemed disappointed. “Don't think about Vaati anymore. You must view him as an enemy and nothing else. Remember all the ways he's wronged you.”

“Okay.”

“And remove his cloak, why don't you?'

“Right.” Link unclasped the gemstone, letting the cloak fall to the ground. His tights were missing… but at least Vaati had remembered to give him his boots.

Wait. Don't think of Vaati.

“I'm going to go to Erel's,” Ezlo said. “I'm going to swipe you some clothes so you can be presentable for Melari.”

“Okay.”

“Just wait here?”

Link nodded, and Ezlo flounced off his head. Link watched him for while, then looked away.

Vaati was his enemy. At the end of all of this, he'd probably have to fight him… maybe even kill him. He wondered if Vaati was watching him right now, and he wondered if…

If things could be different.

Before too long, Ezlo returned on the head of a very bewildered Erel. He had clothes hanging over his arms.

“Link,” he said, a grin overwhelming his face, “did you know your hat can talk?”

“Yup.”

“That's so cool! And weird. You should buy me one.” Erel handed Link the clothes. “Now I'm late on my shift at the castle. See you later!”

Ezlo popped off of Erel's head back and onto Link's. And with a merry wave, Erel set off.

Link felt the ghost of a smile. “You talked to him?”

“I wasn't planning to. But when I sneaked my way into his house, he saw me moving! I had no choice.”

Link rolled his eyes. He began to change clothes, grateful for the green turtleneck Ezlo had snagged. He seemed presentable now. And without a tunic, he didn't need tights… he felt so weird wearing pants.

Ezlo laughed. “You look so modern!”

“Thanks?”

“No problem! Now off to Rem's to get your things—then off to Melari's we go!”

~

Hours had passed. Link was tired from all of the walking, but at least he would be at Melari's soon. He held the Picori Blade protectively. Every sudden feeling of cold or sudden noise made Link paranoid that Vaati would return and take him away.

But that never happened.

Midway through the day, Link stopped walking to eat lunch. He tossed Ezlo the other half of his sandwich, and he was chomping down with delight when Link decided to spoil it for him.

“Ezlo, what do you Vaati wanted to do with me in the cave?”

Ezlo stopped eating. “Well, what… did he do?”

“You know what he did. But I don't think that was his original plan.”

“Link… I think he stole your Triforce.”

“I don't have a triangle.” Link rolled his eyes. “And if he took it from me, I think I'd remember!”

“Okay, maybe not the Triforce—or a triangle—then. I don't know where I heard about that. Maybe the powers of elements? The Light Force?”

“I don't have any of those. Come on, Ezlo. Maybe Vaati's… not evil?”

“He's selfish and is only after his own gain. He's kidnapped scores of girls, Link. Vaati's probably laughing right now. He thinks he's won.”

“He did win. I could never marry Princess Zelda now.”

“Why not?”

“Well, Vaati made me realize something. You did, too, when you said Erel liked me.”

“Link, I was only teasing.”

“Teasing or not, the truth is the same.” Link took another bite of his sandwich. Ezlo picked at his. “I don't want to be with a girl. Ever.”

“Oh.” He paused a moment. “Well, I'm sure the princess will understand that, too. And besides, she's your friend first.”

“Exactly. I love Zelda, and I want to save her. And if that means destroying Vaati, I'll do it. But if there's a way to talk Vaati down and stop him without violence, I'll do that, too.”

“But what about the elements the elder spoke of?”

“There's no time.” Link dusted crumbs off his pants. He picked up his satchel. “I'll get the Picori Blade restored. Zelda will live, and you will turn back to normal.”

“But what about…?”

“Vaati marked me. That was wrong; I know that. But he could have done so much more, he could have killed me… but when I told him to stop, he stopped.”

Ezlo sighed. “Vaati became a Hylian because he was infatuated with the wicked hearts of men. And I fear that's happened to you, too.”

“Don't say that.”

“I said it!” Ezlo jumped up on Link's head. “Prove me wrong. But at this point in time, Vaati is evil, and there is no redeeming him.”


	8. The End

Link paced outside of Melari's shop. Melari had been working on the blade all day and night. It was almost the end, the time that everything would be decided.

But for all intents and purposes, everything seemed rather… anticlimactic.

Strange, really.

Link had loved stories of heroes as a child. In all of those stories, the hero always saved the princess—usually after learning remarkable lessons or something of the sort.

Instead, Link felt like… an average person. A person who was waiting for the end rather than actively participating in it.

A person who wasn't learning much of anything. But… maybe he was wrong?

“Tomorrow's your birthday,” Ezlo said.

Link shrugged. He was curled up in the corner of the shop, dozing on and off. Hopefully Melari would call out and tell him the blade was done soon.

Would Link have to fight Vaati? Did he _want_ to fight Vaati? Not really. He just wanted Zelda saved. He just wanted his best friend back.

“I guess it is,” Link said.

“Will you miss me?”

“I guess so,” Link said.

Ezlo snickered. “That's a little rude. We've known each other for ages now!”

“Only about a week.”

“Some people fall in love in less.”

Link rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. “Do you really think so?”

“I guess so,” Ezlo muttered. He took a sharp intake of breath, preparing to say something else, but there was a sudden clang.

Link shot up, seeing the Picori Blade sliding over to him. Melari stood in the entryway, his arms firmly crossed.

“It's a fine blade!” he said. “My best work yet, I think.”

Link grabbed the sword by the hilt. It really was a nice blade. Supposedly legendary—but honestly, Link kind of liked his grandfather's swords better.

Something like this—he was too scared of losing it. Because if he lost it, then where would he be?

After Link thanked Melari and he stomped away, Link said, “So is Vaati supposed to show up now?”

“I don't know. Maybe we should go the castle?”

“Did the king tell me to do that?” Link racked his brain, but the answer didn't come to him. “I can't even remember what they told me to do anymore. It's been ages.”

“I think we should go back to the castle,” Ezlo repeated. “That's the best thing to do. And anyway, remember that weird feeling I had?”

“I guess.”

“Oh—and remember what that Erel boy said? About the Light Force or whatever? The king being greedy?”

Link nodded. “Yeah. Wait—were you eavesdropping on us?”

“Yes.” Ezlo sighed. “Just get your things, Link, and I'll turn you back to normal. Then we're going to the castle.”


	9. Happy Birthday

Vaati kept thinking about him. Those thoughts were fickle, childish, and most of all—human. Vaati had longed all of his life to be as strong as the humans. To stomp over anything that crossed his path, to destroy things as mercilessly.

What he hadn't expected—or maybe had just pretended not to expect—was the existence of other human emotions. Love, lust—whatever you would like to call it—being one of them.

The Picori felt love. But it wasn't like this. It wasn't foolish. It always made sense, and there was never any question about it.

But Vaati—he was questioning it a lot. How could he even love the hero at all?

He didn't know. There was too short of a time to figure it out. He had to gather the Light Force. He had to be worth something more than nothing.

More than what he used to be.

Vaati sat on the throne of Hyrule Castle, pretending to be the king. The others hadn't noticed. They were stupid, or maybe Vaati was too clever. He wasn't sure.

Impa was the only one who seemed suspicious. But she was too busy coddling the princess's statue to pay any notice to the king more than just a little. Vaati didn't understand why she cared so much for that princess—as far as Vaati was concerned, the princess was a nuisance. 

Human emotion. It was hard to grapple with half the time.

Tomorrow was the hero's birthday. Vaati would have to strike him down without mercy. He would have to, if he would ever get what he wanted.

One person, one life, couldn't be enough to change everything. Could it?

Vaati closed his eyes, feeling the night crawl over his skin. He was ready for he day. He was ready to meet the hero one more time, before everything would end.

For all of these feelings to finally end.

^^^^^^^^^^

“Are you ready?” Ezlo asked.

Link shrugged. He was creeping along the wall of the castle, incredibly nervous to see the king again. He hoped the dumb old Picori Blade would be enough to save her. He missed Zelda a lot, and he missed his life.

“The king is probably asleep, isn't he?” Link said. “I mean, what time is it anyway?”

“I dunno. But if he is, I'm sure Impa or one of the maids would let you stay in one of the guest rooms.”

“Okay.” Link sighed, slumping down against the hall. He clutched the wrapped Picori Blade to his chest. Feeling it so close brought him comfort. “This has been the weirdest ten days of my life. I feel like this has been a dream.”

“It'll all be over soon. Things will go back to way they used to be.”

Link closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. In and out. Just breathe, and everything would fall into place. “I hope so, Ezlo. I really do.”

^^^^^^^^^^

Vaati opened his eyes, drifting away from the king's body easily. The real king was unharmed, dozing off in one of the chambers.

Maybe Vaati was going soft.

The castle hallways were deathly quiet. Vaati blew on his hands to warm them. He was always so cold.

And damn, he had to piss.

Vaati was about to round another hallway, intent on finding the bathroom, when he heard a voice.

Link's voice.

He couldn't make out the words, he didn't know what he was saying, but it made Vaati stop in his tracks. Something about it—the innocence, maybe, of Link coming here, not knowing what was going to happen.

Vaati thought about unveiling himself then and there, but he didn't. He just turned the other direction, thinking quite resolutely that he would ambush Link in the morning, on his birthday, as was the prior plan.

The thought made him feel better. Stupidly feel better. Like putting off Link's death was a grand plan rather than an inconvenience.

Vaati didn't know what to think. So he just took a piss, stepped back into the king's clothes, and went to bed, hoping desperately that he wouldn't have dreams of a boy with blue eyes and golden hair.


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Vaati didn't want to fight. To be honest, Link didn't either—he just wanted everything to be the way it used to be.

Link wondered—after he opened his eyes and Ezlo was gone—if Vaati ever felt as lonely as he did. If there were ever days when Vaati could talk and talk and never say anything at all; if there were days his own evil and corruption got the best of him.

Link walked into the throne room expecting to see the king—but at the same time, he wasn't. Vaati sat there, beautiful and smooth and with a sly grin overtaking his features.

Link wasn't surprised.

He wasn't surprised.

But he should have been.

“I can still see you,” Link said. To be honest, that wasn't a surprise either. It felt right.

“The human condition is foolish,” Vaati said. “Human dreams are foolish. Beautiful, cursed dreams in this tattered and broken down world.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Vaati's eyes fluttered. “Of course I do.”

Link walked closer. He touched the top of his head out of habit, expecting to find Ezlo there. When he didn't, he felt a sharp hatred swirl in his stomach.

“Do you miss that old man?” Vaati sneered. “There's no reason to miss him. What did he ever do for you?”

“He was my friend.”

Vaati pushed off of the throne, stomping forward until he and and Link were eye to eye. Vaati wasn't much taller, and his breath was warm on Link's cheeks. “Foolishness,” he spat. “This entire world is foolish.”

“But you had a dream once,” Link reminded him softly. He looked down, away from Vaati, toward the new boots covering his feet. They were too tight now—Ezlo must have been adjusting the size with his magic all this time, and now…

“I achieved all of my dreams,” Vaati said, throwing up his arms. “I have all of this power. I'm a human. I'm everything I've ever wanted and more.”

“Then.. why don't you just turn Zelda back to normal? Please?”

Vaati blinked. “It isn't that easy, Link.”

“Why not?”

“Well… that just… things aren't that easy. I can't just turn her back to normal.”

“But you have everything, right? If you turn her back to normal, you might just get me, too.”

Vaati laughed, crossing his arms. He stepped away from Link. “But you'll let me keep the magic?”

“As long as you don't hurt anyone. And do you even need the magic, anyway? You're already human, which—if I need to remind you—was your original goal.”

Vaati rubbed the back of his neck. “But…”

“Look, I'll make this easy for you.” Link walked over to Zelda's statue, patting her on the shoulder. “Just reverse that weird magic thing you did, and I'll go with you. Anywhere.”

Vaati bit his lip. “I don't like this. It's like… you're bartering yourself for her.”

“I am.”

“Then we have to set some groundwork. We can visit each other every Picori Festival. I can't exactly stay here, because the king will surely have my head.”

Link pursed his lips. “Where is the king, anyway?”

“Oh, I have him tied up in the attic.”

“Vaati… just turn Zelda back to normal. Please. The past ten days have been absolute hell for me. We can meet each other every weekend for all I care. Just please end this. If you love me so much, END THIS ALREADY!”

Vaati sighed. He flicked his wrists. There was a flash of light as Zelda returned to life. She startled forward.

“What?”

Link blinked at her, but before he had the chance to say anything, Vaati grabbed his arm and they warped away.

 

*

“Vaati!” Link sprang forward, clawing at Vaati's ankle. They were in a field of dandelions, the fluff spreading across the sky. “Where the hell are we?”

“We're still in Hyrule,” Vaati said, kicking Link's futile attempts away. “I'm sorry, okay? I got nervous.”

Link pawed his hands over his face, groaning. “I just want to go home. Do I need to repeat that?”

“You also said you'd be mine,” Vaati reminded him sheepishly. “Just one kiss? Then I'll take you back.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Vaati grinned. He kissed Link on the lips, pushing him down into the field. “We can do this next Picori Festival,” he reminded him. “Just call for me, and I'll be there.”

Link kissed Vaati just to shut him up. He was happy this stupid journey was finally over. Zelda was saved, the world was saved, so on and so forth…

The End.


End file.
